


Dear Eddie

by countvustafa



Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-09
Updated: 2021-01-13
Packaged: 2021-03-13 10:00:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28651668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/countvustafa/pseuds/countvustafa
Summary: Letters between Special Ops Eddie Diaz and Buck. Based on Dear John.
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley / Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV), Evan "Buck" Buckley/ Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV), Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 56





	1. Chapter 1

_"Dear Eddie,_

_It's eleven in the evening. This will the first letter I write to you. And as I write this, tears are pouring down my eyes. I don't want to start writing, I know that starting this letter means you being away from me._

_As ridiculous as it sounds, I already miss you. I miss seeing your face in front of my door in the morning. That three knocks you do, I miss the sound of it. Look at how whipped I am, missing the sound of a door knock. I miss staring into your eyes whenever I want to and having you all for myself. You should know that you're the most beautiful person I've ever seen in my life._

_Gosh, I sound like a sap._

_This may be a surprise to you, but I never actually had a pen pal before. Much less a boyfriend-penpal. So I don't know if I'm doing this right. You awesomely have the title of many firsts._

_I know we are now million of miles away from each other. By now, I will return to being a fireman in California. And you are somewhere around the world. Oh Eddie, how I wish I could see you wherever you are. I wanna see Special Ops Eddie. Is he as scary as I imagine him to be? He's a badass that can take down a tank with his bare hands. Am I right?_

_Oh Eddie, I miss saying your name. Eddie. Eddie. Eddie._

_Maddie has been nagging at me to stop moping around the house. She said she'll throw me out if she sees another pouty Buck. I can imagine I am a pretty terrible little brother right now. So, sue me. I deserve to be miserable. You're not here._

_I want you to write to me and describe to me everything. What you're seeing. What you're feeling. Everything._

_I will think of you every day._

_Love,  
Buck" _

-.-.-.-.-

 _"_ Dear Buck,

This is letter number 1. It's my first time too, I never wrote a letter before in my entire adult life. Only emails. But this feels very romantic. 

I'm writing this letter near a lamp at midnight. Its dark. The only sounds you can hear are the howling of the winds. I can't tell you where I am. All I can say is it's very different here than in States.

It has only been days and I miss you so much. More than you can imagine. I read your letter every single day. I hear your voice in my head. I see you in my dreams. 

Yes, I know how good looking I am. My Abuela tells me so many times. Ha ha. I can imagine the eye roll from here. 

Remember our first meeting, how you were a complete asshole to me. The big tough guy picking a fight with the new guy. I can never forget that moment. I've never wanted to tackle someone so much in my life. And look how we turned out.

I guess God wants us to have an interesting backstory. 

And no, mi amor. You're watching way too much Rambo movies. 

How's being a firefighter in California? I hope you're being safe. And as much as I tell you to be safe, I can imagine you're the first one to go inside a burning building. On a serious note, Buck, please be safe. 

Tell me about life in California. The apartment that you showed me, how's the rent? Did you sell a kidney like you said you would?

Do you know how insane it is to be jealous of a city. I'm jealous of the people that get to meet you and have their lives saved by you. They probably think you're an angel. Cause you are. My angel. 

I pray for you every single day. You're my heart and my soul. You're the moon in the dark sky. The stars. The sun in a sunset. Mi amor. I love you so much. 

Love,  
Eddie"


	2. Chapter 2

_Dear Eddie,_

_Letter 13,_

_How's it going over there? I hope you're having a better day than I am._

_Valentine's Day is around the corner and I can pretty much say that I hate everyone and everything around me. Hearts everywhere. Fat baby decorations. Everyone is so freakishly in love and cute. It's not fair._

_Just the other day, Bobby got a surprise gift from Athena at the station. You should see them. They're so good and cute together. And did I mention, Maddie and Chim are dating now._

_Yes._

_My sister and my co-worker. Shudders._

_So now, whatever I tell Chim goes to Maddie, and whatever I tell Maddie goes straight to Chim. I need to be on my toes now. Don't want to be spilling secrets._

_The other day, this reporter girl came up to the station and was being all flirty. And I'm proud to say I totally rejected all of her advances._ _I only have eyes for one person in the world, and that person is you. So, I guess you're stuck with me, Eddie._

_The reporter girl was doing a show about how first responders work and what our daily life looks like, and yours truly is going to see his face on television. I'll record it for you, just so you can watch my pretty face on the big screen._

_Bobby wasn't too happy about the tv show. He didn't why. He was acting weird about it._

_The other night I was on my bed and I couldn't sleep, I thought about you - I always think about you- and then I remembered this weird theory I read on the internet and I had to google it and Wow. This guy talked about how whenever we -humans- look back at our lives, our experiences, the people we've met and the people we know, there are no coincidences... It is just a part of a bigger more divine picture. Crazy to think about it._

_I reflected on you and I._

_Somewhere, up above, someone planned this whole universe just so I can meet you, Eddie Diaz. Moved mountains, made you come back from deployment, made me an asshole when we first met, all that just so I can meet the most amazing person in the world. And that I think is incredible._

_Happy Valentine's Day, Eddie. I miss you so much. When you get back I'm buying all the big red balloons, the bouquet of roses and I'm buying you every single heart-shaped chocolate I can find. No excuses. I love you._

_Love,_

_Buck"_

_-.-.-.-.-_

Dear Buck,

This is letter 13.

I'm well. How about yourself, how are the physiotherapy and knee doing? 

I hope you're listening to the doctor's orders. If not, I'm definitely punishing you when I get back. 

We've moved to a new place. The days are unbearably hot and the nights too, and I miss when my pits don't sweat as much. Have ever slept on a wet pillow. Not the most comfortable place to sleep on. 

About Maddie and Chim and Bobby and Athena, that's really great news. I always knew there was something going on between them. No one goes to a friend's house in the middle of the night just to talk.

Winks. We know that by experience. 

And Happy Valentine's Day to you, Buck.

I can imagine your pouty face, I will kiss it away when I'm home. 

Everyone here is on edge at the moment. The holidays always make us miss home a little more. Some days are good and some days are better than others. But we always have each other's backs. 

And about the reporter girl, how is one capable of making his significant other jealous even when they are miles and miles away? I hope you gave the girl hell of a talking to, Buck. Cause you are mine. And mine only. And I'm not sharing. 

But I do wanna share with you a story. 

When I was a young boy, I remember the teacher showing us a little cacoon on our class plant. Everyone waited for the butterfly to come out. And when the day came, we were all gathered around it. Moments later, it flew right onto my fingertips.

As I stared at the butterfly, something clicked in me.

Everything had to be at the right time and be at the right place to witness that moment. Looking back, the mother butterfly had to be in the right condition to give birth on the plant. And the plant has to have the right nutrition value to feed the caterpillar. And the caterpillar has to have enough food and water and the right temperature to turn into a cacoon. And the cacoon has to be just right to turn into a butterfly and I had to be at the right moment for it to fly to my fingertips. 

Everything has its purpose in a fraction of a moment.

I ran home and asked mama about it. And she said; that was god's many ways to show his great power and love.

And now, I look at us and I see god's great power.

He separated us and put us miles and miles away from each other. But from this separation, there is this tremendous love that is nothing I've ever felt before. And now I have you; my Buck. 

And I am unspeakably grateful every single day that God has moved so many just to put me at the exact location to connect me with you. 

I love you so much. 

love,  
Eddie." 


End file.
